


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 07

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 07

叶秋把花洒打开，下雨了，他在心里说。借着水流的掩护，他睁着眼，眼球受热气的刺激，淌出泪来，两纵水痕从眼角汇集至下颌，再由源源不断的时间冲散，到没有痕迹。

盥洗室的设计是推拉门，陶轩进去，看到的就是叶秋红着眼睛迎击水流的场景。那家伙好像没发觉他进来，被冷气侵入，颤着咳起来。他看着他由咳嗽到呛水，到抱着马桶呕吐，叶秋光着身子跌坐在那儿，陶轩此刻的心里却没有任何绮念。

氤氲的水汽捞出无可避免的回忆，那个人花样的年华，月样的精神戛然而止。陶轩被叶秋的悲愤硬拽进了辗转跌宕的日子，那时候，一切美好的未来是伸手就可以触到的了，无奈旦夕惊变，而陶轩迈着步子，和尚在人世的家伙们一起向前进，走了出来。他是叶秋和苏沐橙的依靠，是让叶秋心甘情愿和自己签下十年合约的兄长，是决心让嘉世登峰造极，名声响彻云霄的网吧老板。

他们俩给予的那份依赖和敬重，让他很得意，潮起潮落努力拼搏，深厚的温情在昨日缤纷。他知道叶秋是出于对他的信任，赋予了他伤害他的权利。陶轩反应过来的时候，自己的手已经环住了叶秋，一下一下给他顺着背，希望能让他能好受点。

他自己又谴责自己，狰狞面目，还装得衣冠楚楚。

陶轩讶异地发现，这样扪责久了，心里应的愧怍所剩无几，有的只是背德带来的新奇和快感。他开始怀疑自己此时此刻的举动只是源于惯性，源于贪婪，他想要的更多，所以摆出心疼关爱的姿态。

叶秋看穿似的，丝毫不在乎他给的关心。他把马桶里的泡面段冲下去，又站那儿洗澡去了，迎水搓着自己昨夜被喷上红酒的左脸，好像无论他怎么擦拭，都无法消下去半分痕迹。

他们相对无言，陶轩默默解下自己的上装，里面还穿着一件秋衣，他提着柜子里的小板凳，光着脚走向叶秋。叶秋只在他的手摸上他的脚踝时给了反应，“你干什么？”他问，声音听着有些紧张。陶轩掌中的皮肤微微颤栗，那是引出魔鬼的试炼。

“帮你清理。”陶轩自认是坦荡的回答。

叶秋没反应，手上的动作帮他做出了回答，他调整了花洒朝向，把脚踝从陶轩手里抽出来，背过身去，看也不想看他。

陶轩看着叶秋背上光润的皮肤，不合时宜地吞了下唾沫。他想起叶秋被他犁着，痛得双手向前伸抓的样子，顿时血脉偾张。他忍耐着脑子里紫胀的欲望，右手不管不顾地抚住叶秋的膝盖，左手手指抽理着股间的穴口，那里已经涔涔地流下血来，细细抠挖，凝结的血块出来，腻嗒在瓷砖上，立即被水流冲化了。

陶轩圈出叶秋的腰，手指搽动他大腿内侧的血痕，神色看上去竟有几分痴迷。“叶秋，你记不记得，当初我怕你们想不开，就睡地板上守着你们，你下床抽烟，一脚踩我头上……”

叶秋的沉默令他难捱，他把人扳过来，拢住他的后颈，乞怜地吻着叶秋的脸颊，几乎是崇敬的神态。终归是小孩子的。叶秋现在脆弱的样子让他觉得先前领教的嘲讽不过是幻觉而已，这还是一个被保护的太好的孩子。

“我爱你，原谅我，嗯？……好不好？”陶轩没有眼泪，刻意制造出能让小姑娘淌出热泪的颤音。他控制难过的情绪层层递进，试图披上一层非暴力的外衣来掩盖虚弱。

叶秋依然不语，目光直直地望向陶轩，水花淅淅沥沥地沾湿陶轩的衣裳，陶轩被他看得心里有些发憷。

“我没忘，是你忘了。”他还是低估了叶秋。

叶秋被他扣在怀里，也不挣动，他抬起一只手臂，把眼睛枕在臂弯里。他颤抖着咬牙的样子，好像陶轩是摊甩不下身的烂泥，是摊必须忍受的烂泥。

陶轩无法克制自己想要触犯禁忌的冲动，他把被水沾湿的秋衣脱下来，淋透，用捆网吧废纸箱的步骤绑紧叶秋的手，他发现叶秋的眼眶红红的，但那里早已干涸。

他挟着没有反应的叶秋，把浴缸上的防水油布划拉出来，踢到地上，叶秋被掼进去，通身沾上浴缸表层的薄灰。陶轩让他的阿尔忒弥斯躺在尘土上面，那张稚气未抹的脸上是满不在乎的神情。

人为了得到什么东西，就需要付出同等的代价。陶轩心里阵阵地唱着撒旦的情歌，商人不信等价交换的原则，总是想把肥肉从这头夹到那头，从中捞足油水。他也想开了，既然无法回到从前，怎么也哄不回叶秋恨断义绝的心，那不如趁此机会，满足自己苦痛闷沉的欲望。

明明想要月亮，但是却只能得到月光。

陶轩打开注水口，不算清澈的水层将赤身裸体的叶秋浸没，包裹，那人还是不看他一眼。

你是个疯子。陶轩心里补出了叶秋的声音。叶秋不发一语，就让他无地自容。是啊，他已经疯了，疯的实在太久了。他怎么拎的清呢?再不做些什么简直就要被叶秋逼死了。

他把叶秋上上下下清了个遍，打着泡沫，将这家伙整个人弄得香喷喷的，秀色可餐。他的队长神情倔强，不为所动。他往里面灌好半缸水，定好排水和入水的速度，脱下衣服，压在叶秋身上亲他，他只尝到了叶秋的骨头，冰冷而苦涩的滋味

陶轩的手指覆上叶秋的唇，大拇指正卡进去，就看叶秋终于给了反应，那眼神挺有杀气，表达清晰，你敢把你的东西塞进来我就敢让它断成两截再出去。

陶轩敛着眼睛，看这家伙乌溜溜的双眼，觉得好笑，他这样了都还在挑衅自己。被挑衅归被挑衅，陶轩没那么禽兽，叶秋被他操得血肉模糊的结果还是很让他纠结的。他打算采用腿交的方式来满足自己。

他把性器支进叶秋腿间，东亚种男人，逆天也不会有什么非人类的尺寸，这就有了一个很尴尬的问题，叶秋要是不夹紧腿，他就只能像个泰迪一样蹭着，即便有叶秋的家伙什儿做伴，也根本爽不了。

叶秋这时候来看他笑话了，乐呵呵地望向他，和昨夜亲昵可爱的样子判若两人。陶轩循着昨夜的记忆抚按叶秋腰上的软肉，然后突如其来地一拧，叶秋一直咬紧牙关，倒是没发出他想听的那种酥到心尖尖的叫声，但他整个人被刺激得向前一挣，夹紧了腿，正如了陶轩的意。

陶轩就着这个姿势，在他腿间不停地抽插着，叶秋咬住下嘴唇，忍耐腿间的粗粝感，性器的涩疼和腰上传来的阵痛，每个牙齿从唇上撕落的瞬间，陶轩就又能如愿以偿地听到那种软腻腻的声气。叶秋干脆闭拢两唇，密不透风地扛着。

陶轩夹住他的鼻子，叶秋没经验，嘴上一松，叫得自己都面色潮红了，陶轩把固定他肩膀的手伸进去，抵着牙关搅弄几下，那声音越发地甜腻，腻得叶秋双颊发麻。

陶轩得意了，他亲吻着叶秋的脖颈，那眼神是八十年代老流氓的。他现在看着叶秋的脸，很有感觉，凑到叶秋耳边对他说，“你夹得太紧，我拔不出来。”动物凶猛，果然才是正道。叶秋听完，面上终于绷不住了，蒸腾出又羞又恼的纯情。

他还是努力憋着口中的吟叫，被绑住的双手抵着，不想让陶轩得逞，但防不胜防，水下放大了触感，陶轩手指在他腰间流窜，让他脚趾都蜷在一起，水流的翻涌都让人难以承受。

“你喜欢睁着眼睛做。”陶轩给他写句判词。他把他捞起来，翻过去压着，叶秋抵着他的双手这下派不上用场了。

然后他和昨夜一样，抵着叶秋的腰背射出来。

叶秋背对着他，笑了，“那不然怎么，你想我闭着眼睛把你想成谁？”

这话一出，他突然感觉后颈新滴上了灼热的液体，滑到肩胛。叶秋挣扎着朝陶轩望过去，却见他坐在自己腰上，捂着脸不让人看。

陶轩居然哭了。

“你哭什么啊？”叶秋笑，陶轩认为的没心没肺的笑，“我都还没哭呢。”


End file.
